Un Nuevo Amanecer
by Sirius4ever
Summary: El encuentro de Remus y Sirius... Historia con contenido Slash o Yaoi, aunque no muy fuerte. Esos 2 se merecian una oportunidad!!!


**__**

UN NUEVO AMANECER"

Era un pueblo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pero era eso justamente lo que había estado buscando para establecerse, así que no se quejaba de las solitarias calles ni del por consiguiente escaso ruido.

Era verano, pero ese día había amanecido nublado y corría viento, lo que para las fechas era, aunque extraño, agradable.

Remus se asomo a la ventana, todo seguía igual que hace diez minutos. Volvió a sentarse en el único sillón de la sala y continuo leyendo.

Exactamente diez minutos después, se levanto dejando el libro en el sillón y volvió a mirar hacia fuera; ya se estaba cansando de hacerlo, pero desde que se levanto que tenía una extraña sensación, se sentía... ansioso.

Desde que paso lo que paso hace un año en Hogwarts, que no se sentía así, fue por eso que decidió darle importancia a esa supuesta ansiedad y se había pasado todo el día caminando cada unos cuantos minutos del sillón a la ventana, muestra de eso era lo poco que había avanzado con su lectura.

Penso en la escuela ¿le habrá sucedido algo malo a Harry? ¿o tal vez a uno de sus amigos o profesores?, hace un tiempo que no sabia nada de ellos, Dumbledore trataba de escribirle seguido, pero sabia que con las responsabilidades que este tenía no era tan a menudo como este habría querido.

Pero... ¿y si se trataba de Sirius?, deseo en ese momento estar suscrito a _El Profeta_ para esta mejor informado, pero si lo hubieran atrapado se habría enterado casi de inmediato, Dumbledore le habría avisado enseguida, además que de alguna forma, el lo habría sentido.

Después de calmarse y convencerse a si mismo que nada malo le había pasado a Sirius, volvió a sentarse y tratar de concentrarse en el libro.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos cuando escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de la puerta. Sus sentidos aguzados por su condición de licántropo, le permitieron reconocer aquel sonido; parecía que un animal, de tamaño considerable, estaba raspando con sus patas la puerta, y eso solo podría significar una cosa... Padfoot.

Remus corrió hacia la puerta, y se le hizo realmente eterno el corto tramo que existía entre el sillón y la entrada.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y se encontró con un perro negro de gran tamaño que lo miraba fijamente.

Remus sonrío, sentía latir aceleradamente su corazón y podía sentir como la emoción lo envolvía... igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Padfoot entro en la humilde habitación y por fin después de doce años se sentía como en casa.

Mientras se aseguraba que nadie lo hubiera seguido, Lupin pensaba en los motivos por los cuales Sirius estaba en su casa, sabia que era peligroso ir allí, así que debía haber un muy buen motivo y sabia que este no seria agradable. Después de asegurar la puerta, se dio vuelta y Sirius Black estaba frente a él.

********

Sirius no podía evitar sentirse feliz, a pesar de lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por suceder, se alegro de poder contar nuevamente con Remus, aquel compañero de la infancia, por el cual había se había convertido en animago, aquel que le daba sentido a su vida, su amigo.

Tan concentrado estaba pensando en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando Remus lo abrazo, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo para devolverle el abrazo y disfrutar del calor que este le transmitía.

Remus, lo soltó, sabia que si continuaba así de cerca, después no podría controlarse y ahora necesitaba saber que lo había traído hasta su casa.

-¿Harry esta...?, pregunto temeroso

-Harry esta bien, un poco shockeado, pero con vida – respondió Black, recordando a su ahijado y todo lo que este había tenido que pasar

-¿qué sucedió?, pregunto Lupin indicándole que se sentara

-Voldemort ha vuelto – fue la única respuesta que dio

Remus comprendió perfectamente la situación, no necesitaba más palabras, sabia que Dumbledore lo había enviado allí, para pedirle su apoyo y era lógico que iba a reunir al antiguo grupo – si, entiendo, ¿debemos partir ahora?

-Dumbledore dijo que me ocultase aquí, el vendría a buscarnos después, cuando estemos listos

Remus asintió y de inmediato fue a la cocina a buscar algo para Sirius, sabia que como fugitivo no podía comer tranquilo o simplemente no podía comer y eso se notaba en su condición física.

-primero me gustaría asearme, ¿podría ocupar tu baño?

-por supuesto, sabes que no necesitas pedir permiso. déjame buscar toallas y ropa limpia.

Mientras esperaba que volviera con las cosas, miro a su alrededor, la casa estaba casi igual a como la vio la ultima vez

-aquí tienes

-muchas gracias Moony

Sirius se dirigió al baño y Remus se sentó en el sillón que había estado ocupando toda la tarde mientras esperaba que algo ocurriese.

-Moony... – hacia años que nadie lo llamaba de esa forma, se sentía tan bien escucharlo nuevamente y sobre todo de sus labios. – Sirius...

*******

El agua caía refrescantemente sobre su cuerpo cansado, se permitió relajarse bajo el tibio chorro y tratar de reponerse del frío que todavía sentía a casi dos años desde su huida de ese horrible lugar. Pero sabia que no seria algo fácil, el agua no curaría sus heridas y no repondría sus recuerdo robados, nada podría hacerlo olvidar aquel tormento, aquella desolación que sintió todo este tiempo, primero los incansables ataques de un loco contra personas inocentes que no habían hecho más que negarse a vender sus almas y luego la muerte de dos de sus mejores amigos, James y Lily, por culpa de un asqueroso traidor... que también había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Eso lo había destruido y había caído en la trampa de Voldemort, pagando 12 años por un crimen que no cometió.

Y sin duda, cuando penso que no podía existir en el mundo nada peor, su amigo, el único que le quedaba, lo había creído culpable.

******

Voldemort otra vez, Harry y sus amigos en peligro y toda la comunidad mágica aterrada por los Death Eather que de seguro habrían aparecido después del resurgimiento de su líder, pero por terrible que fuera todo eso y por asustado que se encontrara, no podía evitar la alegría de estar con Sirius. Durante doce años lucho contra la idea de que él era el culpable de la muerte del resto de los merodeadores, todas las pruebas estaban en su contra ¿cómo no creer en eso?, pero algo en su interior se revolvía furioso gritando que era inocente, ese era el lobo, aquel ser oscuro e instintivo que se escondía en su interior. 

Aquel que se había convertido en animago para acompañarlo en sus solitarias noches de luna llena y que corría junto a él, no podía ser un traidor y por eso nunca había podido odiarlo como debería haberlo hecho.

*********

Pero también yo lo creí culpable... siendo el un licántropo, perfectamente podría haber sido parte de las filas de Voldemort y por eso fue que no le dije acerca del cambio de guardián que habíamos planeado con james y Peter – ante el solo recuerdo de ese nombre, Sirius apretaba los puños y se maldecía por haber sido tan estúpido de no pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera Peter y no Remus el traidor; prefirió ignorar lo que le decía su corazón respecto a la inocencia de Lupin y dejarse llevar por un juicio equivocado.

¿Por qué?, se repetía todos los días, ¿por que no fui capaz de hablar con Remus, decirle lo que sucedía y refugiarse en el como otras tantas veces en que se había sentido temeroso o abatido?, deseaba con tanta fuerza abrazar a su amigo y contarle sus sospechas, sincerarse con el y dejar que solucionara todo, igual que cuando estaban en Hogwarts cuando no sabia que hacer. Abrazarlo... no sabia por que, pero siempre se sentía bien cuando estaban cerca, no podría explicar por que el contacto físico con Remus podía calmarlo de esa forma, pero sabia que ahora lo necesitaba de nuevo con toda su alma.

**********

Pero lo que más había sentido durante todos esos largos e infernales años, había sido ser tan cobarde. Su extrema timidez y falta de experiencia le habían hecho guardar silencio y encerrar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su alma. No había sido capaz de decirle a Sirius que casi desde el primer momento su mente y su corazón no pudieron apartarse de él. Lo quería, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no fue suficiente para defenderlo y creerlo inocente. Como castigo tuvo que cada día, a cada hora se arrepentía de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos, tal vez no habría cambiado nada, lo más probable es que el no lo correspondiera, pero se lo habría dicho y por lo menos por ese lado habría estado tranquilo, pero no fue así y cada noche añoraba sentirlo cerca, sentir sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y respirando en su oído. Ahora no era digno de confesárselo.

******

Cerro el agua de la ducha y empezó a secarse, le parecía extraño recordar tan bien todo lo referente a Remus, mientras que tenía espacios vacíos en sus recuerdos de la escuela, su infancia e incluso sobre james. ¿Acaso inconscientemente había protegido esa parte de su memoria?, eso debía ser.

Recordó que cuando escapo de Azkaban, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: matar a Peter Pettigrew, pero eso no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo a flote mientras nadaba, así que penso que vería a Harry y que cumpliría su función de padrino llevándoselo a vivir con él, pero lo que realmente lo hizo mantenerse vivo fue la imagen de Remus, su sonrisa, su calor y que por fin le demostraría su inocencia ¿tanto le importaba?, la respuesta era si, pero no sabia exactamente que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Remus.

Siempre sus sentimientos hacia él habían sido distintos a los que experimentaba por sus otros amigos, estos eran más fuertes, mucho más intensos; ¿amor?, pero eso no era lógico, lo había pensado otra veces y se asemejaba bastante, pero eran hombres y la idea era muy extraña como para siquiera considerarla.

*****

El sonido de la ducha había cesado, así que se levanto y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida que había tenido la intención de darle a su llegada.

Recordó el estado en que se encontraba Sirius cuando lo vio por primera vez desde su huida en la casa de los gritos, por lo menos ahora se veía más vivo y empezaba a recuperar lentamente los rasgos que había tenido cuando era joven... y libre. Su piel aun estaba demasiado pálida, pero eso hacia que resaltaran sus ojos que ya habían recuperado ese brillo intenso que lo caracterizaba, su cabello negro, despeinado y largo poco a poco se iba revitalizando, pero en su cuerpo se notaba demasiado el sufrimiento de 12 años en prisión y la vida de fugitivo que estaba llevando, sin embargo sabia que Black era fuerte y que pronto recuperaría el buen físico que había tenido.

Por su parte siempre había admirado el pecho amplio y bien formado de Sirius, no era un hombre musculoso, pero era firme y resistente –Remus se sorprendió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba en el cuerpo de su amigo y maldijo en voz baja por no poder controlar sus emociones.

*****

Sirius había salido del baño, le quedaba un poco corta la túnica de Remus, pero todo era mejor que la ropa que tenía, fue a la cocina a buscarlo y vio que estaba de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento, parecía muy concentrado, cuando se le acerco noto que se estaba mordiendo el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco y luego maldijo en voz baja, seguramente por el daño que se había causado.

-¿sucede algo malo? – pregunto mientras lo veía intrigado

-¿ehm?, no nada malo, no te preocupes – dijo Lupin sobresaltado, pues no se había dado cuenta que él estaba cerca

Sirius limpio con su mano el fino hilo de sangre que salía del labio roto y le dedico una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo Remus, evitando la mirada – será mejor que sirva la comida

Sirius se sentó en la pequeña mesa y espero

-disculpa si no es mucho, pero como vivo solo...

-no importa, comí algo antes de venir aquí – dijo antes de empezar a comer

durante la cena hablaron poco, a pesar de haber comido antes algo, Sirius aún tenía mucha hambre así que se concentro más en tragar que en hablar

-esto estaba muy bueno Moony, gracias – dijo satisfecho

Otra vez le había dicho Moony, su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho y le preocupaba que él lo notara.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salita, para sentarse a conversar

-que frío tengo – dijo Sirius al sentir un escalofrío

-¿quieres que cierre la ventana?, es verano, pero hay mucho viento

-no, no es eso, a pesar de que escape hace casi dos años, aun puedo sentir el frío de los dementores, no en vano estuve 12 años atrapado con ellos – dijo con una mueca de tristeza

*****

Remus se paralizo ¿aun podía sentirlo?, el se quejaba de haber tenido que sentir la muerte de sus amigos y una supuesta traición completamente solo, odiándose por no ser capaz de abandonar el recuerdo de Sirius, pero en su egoísmo había olvidado lo mal que lo estaba pasando Sirius en prisión y el daño que eso le haría. Realmente no era digno de ser perdonado, no después de lo mal que se había comportado al creer todos los cargos que le imputaban a Sirius. – no se dio cuenta que las lagrimas estaban rodando por su rostro y que muy a su pesar se estaba nuevamente abandonando a la tristeza y desesperación que ya eran habituales en el, desde esa fatídica noche hace casi 14 años...

******

¿Lagrimas?, ¿por qué?, eso no importaba de todas maneras, ahora solo sabia que no soportaba ver a Remus llorando, no podía aguantar verlo sufrir... sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho, así que se acerco hasta estar frente a el y lo tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿qué sucede?

-no es nada – dijo entrecortadamente luchando por no desmoronarse 

-no me mientas, sé que estas sufriendo por algo y yo solo deseo ayudarte 

******

Solo deseaba ayudarlo, justamente él a quien había tratado tan mal, ¿qué podía decirle?, no le diría que estaba llorando por él, eso seria casi una burla, eso debió pensarlo cuando no hizo nada por ayudarlo, negándose a escuchar a su corazón que le gritaba que lo hiciera, así que simplemente trato de apartarse de la mirada de Sirius y buscar refugio en su soledad, tal como hasta ahora.

*******

Remus estaba rompiendo el contacto, ¿por qué lo hacia?, quizás él era la razón de su dolor, recordándole el tiempo que vivió pensando en que su amigo era el asesino de James y Lily, pero ahora, en ese sentido, todo estaba bien, por lo menos entre ellos habían aclarado el asunto y ya no habían razones para guardar resentimiento ni culpa. Ahora Remus se veía ausente, debe estar escondiéndose en si mismo, como lo hacia de joven, cuando ellos no sabían que era un licántropo. No, no iba a permitir que nuevamente se perdiera en las sombras.

*****

Estaba en un lugar conocido, era allí donde iba cada vez que había luna llena y no estaba ni Prongs, ni Worthtail, ni Padfoot para correr junto a él. Allí iba cada vez que recordaba su condición de licántropo y cada vez que recordaba a James, también cuando quería pensar en la inocencia de Sirius y su mente se lo negaba. Pero ahora había algo distinto, de alguna forma ese oscuro y frío lugar se iba llenando de luz y calor. Abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Sirius, quiso apartarse, pero no podía moverse porque estaba siendo sujetado fuertemente por los brazos que tenía a su alrededor, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado por la persona a quien más quería en el mundo y que esta no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

-¿Moony? – pregunto suavemente

Era la tercera vez y ya no pudo soportarlo más, se aferro fuertemente a la túnica de Sirius y empezó a llorar, a liberarse de todos los años de soledad y sufrimiento.

******

Seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual Remus lloraba de manera tan desesperada, pero ahora solo quería consolarlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamas, lentamente se fue contagiando con el dolor de Remus y las lagrimas empezaron a caer, no por él, no por los años de su vida perdidos en Azkaban, ni por sus amigos muertos ni por su ahijado huérfano y en peligro, solo lloraba por Remus, por su dolor, por ser tal vez el causante de este, por no poder retroceder el tiempo y confiarle sus sospechas, sus miedos, por no poder decirle cuanto lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero ahora seria un buen momento para empezar a corregir sus errores y decirle lo que sentía, por fin lo había aceptado y se sentía feliz.

Suavemente alejo un poco el rostro de Remus y lo miro, vio su pelo revuelto y con canas no acorde a su edad, sus ojos cerrados humedecidos por el llanto, la reciente marca roja en su labio y fue por ahí donde quiso empezar a sanar las heridas de Remus, era una locura, de seguro seria rechazado, pero todo su ser reclamaba el contacto, todo su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera, que no aguantaría más distanciado de ese otro cuerpo, y lo más importante, su corazón le daba ánimos para continuar, le decía que era lo correcto y que no esperara más, así que lentamente con temor, pero también con ansiedad unió sus labios con los de Remus y empezó a besarlo, suavemente, con delicadeza como si fuera lo más preciado en el universo, y en efecto, para él lo era.

**********

Remus no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar a la realidad de que era solo un sueño y que Sirius no estaba junto a él. Intento solo pensar en el contacto y en las sensaciones que estaba teniendo, demasiado reales para un simple sueño y se dejo llevar correspondiendo a ese beso tan suave que parecía una caricia.

********

El corazón de Sirius dio un salto, había esperado que Remus lo apartara o se quedara inmóvil, pero ahora le estaba correspondiendo el beso, podía sentir los labios de este bailando junto a los suyos, aun muy suavemente. De pronto despertó dentro de él algo que había estado dormido durante todos estos años y que extrañamente nunca había sentido por nadie más. Deseo.

Abrió más su boca y asomo un poco la lengua, como pidiendo permiso; al no haber resistencia empezó a buscar la lengua de su compañero.

*****

Remus, que hasta el momento había estado fuertemente agarrado de la túnica de Sirius, la soltó para pasar sus manos por su cuello y acariciar el pelo de este. Se sorprendió al notar la lengua de Sirius, pero entendió el mensaje y abrió su boca para recibirla. Poco a poco se iba confundiendo la realidad con la ficción, ya que esa escena la había vivido muchas veces en su mente – oh Sirius – dijo débilmente.

*******

Ahora la profundidad y la intensidad de los besos era mucho mayor, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Lupin y se estaba esforzando por llegar al sillón y poder así recostarse, pero su empeño era inútil, porque Remus intentaba moverse para el otro lado ¿acaso esa posición lo iba a incomodar y por eso no quería llegar al sillón?, de todas formas miro hacia donde tironeaba Remus y no pudo evitar sonreír. Decidió aventurarse más, seguro de que a Remus le iba a gustar, así que empezó a morderle suavemente la oreja, ya que sabia que ese era un lugar muy sensible, dada su naturaleza.

******

Oh cielos, ya no soportaba más, necesitaba sentir aun más cerca a Sirius, quería... – ah – ya había empezado a jadear, y sus disimulados intentos por conducirlo a la habitación no estaban resultando, así que decidió tomar el control. Se separo unos centímetros de él, solo para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, más pasión; Sirius le estaba respondiendo muy bien, pero necesitaba que hiciera algo más, así que mordió su labio inferior, provocando un pequeño gemido por parte de Black y luego empezó a lamer la zona y continuo bajando por su cuello.

******

Sirius se asombro por lo que había empezado a hacer su dulce Remus, pero comprendió bastante bien, y ya sin ninguna duda se dirigieron a la habitación.

*****

Por fin habían llegado, como toda la casa era un lugar pequeño, pero cómodo, antes de acostarse empezó a desabrocharle la túnica a su compañero, dando a entender perfectamente a lo que quería llegar. Se avergonzaba un poco de su iniciativa y de estar tan apurado en cuanto a estar con Sirius, pero habían sido muchos años de fantasías y deseos reprimidos, además si todo seguía bien, luego tendrían tiempo de hacerlo con más calma, ahora solo quería sentir su piel desnuda bajo sus manos, acariciarlo y besarlo por completo y ser uno solo con él.

*******

Sirius estaba disfrutando mucho, le habría gustado ir un poco más lento, hacer del encuentro algo más romántico, pero entendía perfectamente el apuro de Remus, el mismo lo sentía, deseaba tanto poseer a Remus, que no había habido tiempo para palabras bonitas o declaraciones tardías, el lo amaba, sabia que Remus lo amaba a él, así que ahora era su turno de corresponder a la actividad de, su desde ahora pareja, Remus.

Le arranco rápidamente la túnica y se saco la suya, ya que su compañero no había tenido mucho éxito, lo miro a los ojos por un momento y lo empujo delicadamente a la cama, se recostó sobre el y con una mano tomo las de Remus y le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza, lo beso fugazmente en los labios y bajo al pecho, saboreando el sabor de su piel, volvió a la boca y la mano libre se introdujo en la ropa interior de Remus, quien se arqueo un poco y no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir el contacto de la mano de Sirius con su parte más intima; después de recórrelo por completo, le saco la prenda y se desprendió también de la suya, ya no podía resistir más, estaba demasiado excitado como para seguir prolongando la situación.

*********

Remus cerro fuertemente los ojos, sabia lo que vendría y se asusto un poco, a pesar de ya no ser tan joven, nunca había tenido relaciones y estaba seguro que Sirius tampoco, así que esta seria la primera vez para los dos, sonrío ante el pensamiento y libero sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de Sirius. 

*******

Sirius que ya estaba sobre Remus empezó a empujar lentamente, para no dañar a su amante y se complació al sentir las piernas de este ceñidas a su cuerpo transpirado. De a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus entradas y podía ver el rostro de Remus contraído de dolor y placer, lo que lo excitaba aun más, hasta que debió cerrar los ojos para recibir el punto máximo del placer.

*******

Remus no podía creer que estaba haciendo el amor con Sirius Black, aquel hombre que había amado y deseado desde siempre, pero esa era la realidad y podía sentirse invadido por el, podía sentirlo muy dentro suyo; si bien le dolía muchisimo, también le causaba el mayor placer del mundo, algo que no espero poder sentir jamas, abrió los ojos un instante para mirarlo, se veía tan atractivo, tan perfecto, con la cara brillante por el sudor, el pelo caído y todo su cuerpo moviéndose sobre él, jadeando por las sensaciones. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran ola de placer que lo inundo al mismo tiempo que a Sirius, llegando así juntos al orgasmo.

*******

Sirius se desplomo sobre Remus, sin duda estaba más que exhausto, así que al apoyarse en el pecho de su compañero y sentir la suave respiración de este, empezó a vencerlo el sueño. Pero antes quería decirle algo, quería que supiera que desde ahora, pasara lo que pasara ellos siempre iban a estar juntos.

-¿Sirius?

-¿si? –contesto sorprendido, porque justo él también iba a hablar 

-te amo –le dijo Remus incorporándose un poco para así mirarlo a los ojos

-yo también te amo, Moony

Era increíble como siempre se las arreglaba para saber en que estaba pensando.

Y sin necesidad de más palabras ambos se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, pensando que el amanecer les traería una nueva vida... una vida juntos.

__

Fin

Hola, mi nombre es Andrea, como habrán notado me gusta mucho la pareja Sirius/Remus y quise hacer algo dedicado a ellos.

Dejen sus Comentarios por favor!


End file.
